The Truth About the Weasley Boys
by Shadow 3013
Summary: We take a look into the love lives of our favorite red headed HP boys. Contains shonenaislashyaoi. OliverXPercy, BillXOC, TwinsXLee, and future HarryXRon. For the sake of it, there will probably be CharlieOriginal FEMALE character
1. Warning

First off, I'll tell you what you already know: None of these characters belong to me. They are all the property and creations of the goddess J.K. Rowling, whom I shall praise eternally.

Next… This contains overload levels of shonen-ai goodness. Or slash, if you prefer the term. Even yaoi, although that's incorrect, as there is nothing graphic.

If none of those terms made any sense to you, then you must be new, and I'll make it plainer. This series contains homosexual relationships between two (or more) male characters. If that isn't your cup of tea… Well, feel free to read this anyways, as you may end up enjoying it, but don't blame me for scarring. I don't appreciate flames.

Let's see… Anything else I need to say here? Uhhm… Sorry, HarryXDraco shippers, but Harry's with Ron. Or he will be, at least… Whatever. 

Chapter One, Revelations, is an OliverXPercy fic, for those of you that like that. Bill's not with anyone yet, as Rock On is just to get an insight to how I write his character, but he'll eventually be with an original character. And Gentle Love has twins/Lee. Sorry if that grosses you, but… :::Shrugs::: Not my problem.

Side note here: I'm not quite happy with Gentle Love. I want it to be longer. For now, I'll post it as it is, but it may be revised soon, so check back.

I think that's all. Just remember: I'm poor, so don't sue me. If you like this story, and want me to continue it, then please leave feedback. I listen to it. :::Smiles::: Besides, the more reviews I have to look at, the quicker I'll get more chapters done. 

Now, on with the story. I hope you like it!


	2. Revelations

"Hello, love. What are you- Oh, Oliver, I can't believe you! You're reading Quidditch Through the Ages again? Don't you already have that stupid book memorized?" I ask, walking into my bedroom. The dark haired young man lying on my bed looks up at me and grins, putting aside his book.  
  
"Hey. Yeah, I do have it memorized, but I like looking at the pictures too." he replies, rolling over and sitting up. He gestures for me to come sit down with him, and I do, closing and locking the door behind me. I'm moving out of The Burrow next month, but until I'm gone, I'm saving Mother and Father the shock of walking in on Oliver and me.  
  
"Oliver," I frown, pausing in front of the bed and looking down at him with my eyebrows furrowed, "the book only has eight pictures. Don't you have them memorized as well by this point?"  
  
Oliver grins and grabs my waist, pulling me down onto his lap. "Probably." He admits as I lean back against him and tilt my head up so I can continue to look at his face. "Why? Does it really matter? It's still a lot more interesting than the papers you have to read and write for your work."  
  
I chuckle and shake my head. "Perhaps it is, but you have no room to be calling my work boring when you don't have a real job of your own."  
  
"I have a job!" he protests. "I play for the United Reserve Team!"  
  
"I didn't say you don't have a job, I said you don't have a real job. There's a difference."  
  
Oliver frowns and looks away. "That's real supportive of you." he says sulkily, sounding insulted and teasing at the same time. The expression on my face goes from a smile to a grin.  
  
"Don't pout, you know I'm only playing. Now, are you going to be ready to move into our new place next month?" I say, changing the topic. His face lights up.  
  
"You bet! It's really going to be great, you know, just the two of us together." He prates, sounding excited. "We'll be able to do whatever we want, without getting interrupted, and I'll finally have enough room to store all my Quidditch books and gear… You'll have your own study to work on your job in, and-"  
  
I laugh, pleased at how excited he is about this. This is a huge step for us; I came out to my parents not too long ago; just after Ron, Ginny, the twins, and Harry went back to school, and Bill and Charlie went back to their jobs. That was about a month ago.  
  
It was difficult, but Oliver was with me, so it could have been worse. Mother and Father reacted very well, all things considered. Mom was shocked, then upset, but she got over it. Dad was as cool about it as he's been with almost everything that's surprised him but not caused anyone harm; in fact, he helped Mum get over the shock of it and convinced her to not send an owl to everyone in the family.  
  
Now the only problem I can think of is telling the others…  
  
"Calm down, Oliver!" I say, twisting around in his arms so that I'm facing him. I kiss him solidly on the lips, effectively cutting off his words. We kiss for quite a while, actually, then just happily sit there once our lips part.  
  
"So," he begins quietly after a few minutes. "Have you figured out how you want to tell your brothers and sisters?" It's just my luck that he brings up the one thing I'm worried about… Perhaps he can sense these things? With Oliver, there really is no telling; he's more talented than most people ever realize.  
  
I frown and shake my head, then push my glasses up further along my nose; I hate it when they start to fall off. "No. I've been thinking about it a lot, especially lately, but… Have you come up with something?"  
  
He shakes his head as well. "Nope, not yet. I'll tell you if I do, though."  
  
A few more moments pass in silence as I debate whether I should continue this line of conversation, then decide that it's really best to talk about this all at once. "How do you think they'll react?" I ask, my face now half buried in Oliver's chest and my words coming out muffled. It takes him a while to come up with an answer.  
  
"I'm not sure about Ginny; after all, I really don't know her. Ron will either take it very well or very badly, but whichever way, he's going to freak out first. And Fred and George… Well, I'm almost completely positive that they'll be surprised, but they won't have any problems with us, and I doubt that Bill or Charlie will either."  
  
I'm puzzled by is response, or at least, by most of it. I can understand why he doesn't know what Ginny will think, because he really doesn't know my sister. I know that he's right about Ron; he will freak out first, regardless of how else he reacts. But why 'very' well or 'very' badly? And what does he mean about my four other brothers? He isn't making any sense…  
  
He can tell that I'm confused, and begins to explain further.  
  
"Have you really not noticed?" he asks, his tone surprised, almost disbelieving. What is he talking about? He chuckles and shakes his head. "Really, Perce… I know that I usually come out of things the ignorant one, but you… You amaze me sometimes!" His chuckling changes to blatant laughter.  
  
"What is so bloody funny?" I snap, annoyed and exasperated. I know I shouldn't be, but… I hate missing things, especially when other people catch on to them, and to the fact that I haven't!  
  
He takes a few deep breaths, finally managing to control his laughter, but his eyes still sparkle with amusement. "I'm sorry, Percy." He gasped, his voice serious. "It's just… Never mind. I won't get into that and risk getting you angry. But… you really haven't noticed it? About any of them?"  
  
"Haven't noticed what?" Why doesn't he just tell me already? Work wore my patience thin, and much as I hate to admit it, I don't have much of it left now that I'm home.  
  
"Your brothers. Ron and the twins for sure, and I'm almost positive about Bill, just from what I saw when he came to visit…"  
  
"Oliver, love, you still haven't told me just what it is you're talking about." I try to sound as gentle and patient as I can.  
  
He blushes and looks away; I can't help forgiving him, he's so cute. After a few seconds, he turns to face me again, his face completely sober. "Your brothers, Percy… They're gay, or at least bi." He explains gently.  
  
My jaw drops down, and I stare at him in shock. Gay? Bi? My brothers?!?!? This… It's not… He can't be… What the bloody hell is he talking about?  
  
"All of them? With who? How can you tell?" I stammer after a few moments. It just isn't clicking correctly in my mind.  
  
"Yes, Percy, all of them. I can tell you're not going to believe me right away, and I'll probably end up having to give details, so which one do you want me to start with?" He sounds almost like he's talking to a little kid, or some incredibly ignorant or stupid person.  
  
"With Ron, I guess…" I reply, his name being the first to come to mind. Oliver covers his mouth with his hand, trying to hide his smile and muffle his laughter. It's getting annoying, to say the least. Why can't he just stop being amused by this all and get around to telling me?  
  
"I'm sorry, Ron, but how can you be so bloody ignorant? I know he's your brother, but…" I glare at him, and he sobers up enough to continue. "Sorry. It's just that the poor kid can be so flaming sometimes… Do you really mean to tell me that you've never noticed the way he looks at Harry sometimes, when he thinks nobody's looking?"  
  
I stare again. "Harry?" They're best friends, and they say it's only one small step between friendship and love, so I suppose it does make an odd sort of sense…  
  
Oliver nods. "Just watch them together sometime. Ron stares at Harry like a lovesick puppy every time Potter turns his back. I think that Harry and Hermione, and you, Genny, and your parents, are the only ones that haven't noticed yet."  
  
Thinking back on different times I've watched my little brother and his best friend together, I see what he means, but it's still hard to believe. If it's really that obvious, then how can my family, Hermione and I all have gone so long without realizing it? Maybe it's because we're so close, and the way they act around each other seems so natural, that we're blind to anything out of the ordinary seeming about it.  
  
"Okay… I suppose I can see that one… What about Bill?" I don't know how he can know anything about the brother I admire so much, seeing as he's only seen or talked to him a handful of times, but I'm willing to hear him out.  
  
"What about him? I know that I'm the first guy you've admitted to liking, Perce, but you already know that I've liked guys before you. And among the guys at school, the gay and bi ones at least, Bill… Is a living legend. To say the least. I could tell you more about his… adventures… than you'd ever want to know. Some of the guys could tell you more than anyone would ever want to know, and a few of the girls could tell you so much that Bill himself would probably die of a heart attack if he were to overhear them."  
  
He has an incredibly huge grin on his face, and he laughs. "You wouldn't believe how hard it was for me to keep a straight face around him."  
  
"How do you know the stories aren't just rumors? Lots of kids at school admired Bill. Quite a few of the teachers do, as well. There's always at least a half dozen Slytherins wanting to spread rumors about the favorites of the other houses, especially Gryffindor…"  
  
Oliver starts laughing even harder, but even once he's stopped, he seems to be blushing. I wait as patiently as I can for him to explain his suspicions.  
  
"How do I know? Percy, don't be upset with him, but he came up to me a while before he left and asked if I wanted to go out with him some time. Said he'd always wanted to date a truly talented Quidditch player." His face glows an even brighter red, and I'm torn between laughter, jealousy, and disbelief. Laughter and jealousy win out.  
  
"I can't believe it!" I gasp, finally managing to stop laughing after a few moments. "What'd you tell him?"  
  
"I just said that even though he was incredibly handsome, I was already with a gorgeous redhead of my own. He grinned and winked; I think he probably realized already just who it is that has me." I blush, but still feel relieved. If it's true, then I'll have at least one person assuredly on my side. A thought hits me suddenly.  
  
"You said that you'd doubt Charlie would mind. Why do you say that?"  
  
"Well, considering the fact that Charlie is the one that hooked Bill up with several of his boyfriends, I don't think he has a problem with a sibling of his being homosexual. He might be straight, but from everything I've heard, he's very open-minded."  
  
I know myself that he's probably right; Charlie has been quite open-minded about most things his entire life. Not to mention the fact that he really loves Bill, and wouldn't do anything to upset him if he could help it. Even if he'd had a problem with Bill's sexuality, he would have learned to deal with it as best as he could.  
  
"He is that." I admit, nodding. "Especially when it comes to Bill. So… The twins?" I don't think that anything Oliver can say will surprise me at this point. Not after finding out that Perfect Bill isn't so socially perfect… That makes me feel a little better about myself, and life in general, actually.  
  
"It shouldn't come as much of a surprise; they're with Lee. That's an official one, just so you know. They told me a while back, after Quidditch practice one day, during my last year."  
  
I sigh and shake my head. I know that I said I wouldn't be surprised, but… "They're with the same guy? Do they have to share everything?" I moan, amused in spite of myself.  
  
Oliver shrugs. "Lee doesn't seem to mind." He grins widely.  
  
"I can imagine he wouldn't."  
  
It's quiet for a few moments as I try to absorb all I've been told, then Oliver breaks the silence. "I only wonder… How has he managed to survive so long? I'd think that one of the twins on their own would be enough of a handful, but both of them at once?" We both laugh, and I fall back into his arms.  
  
"Well…" I begin quietly, looking up into my love's sparkling eyes. "It's good to know that I'll have people in my family that can truly understand, but… It's just too strange. Homosexuals aren't exactly in the majority, not even among wizards, and five in one family? My parents will go crazy when they realize… Oh - bloody - hell. If my parents reacted like they did to my… sexuality… What will they do when they find out about the other four?"  
  
Oliver raises his eyebrows, an expression on his face that switches somewhere in between a smile and a frown. "Uh… Well, I'd guess that your mum would have a heart attack, and your father… I'm not too sure. He's probably be so confused that he'd faint."  
  
I grin; he's right about that too. Poor Dad, he doesn't know what to do when Mum isn't there to tell him what to think about matters concerning his children…  
  
"I suppose we'll just have to wait to find out, then." I say, edging just a little closer to my lover. "I'd imagine that once any of the others find out about the two of us, then at least the twins will say something as well, even if it's only to get a rise out of Mum."  
  
Oliver smiles and kisses my forehead gently. "That would be just like the two of them, wouldn't it? And I've got the feeling that Lee would be only too eager to help them get into trouble… But let's not think about this anymore, okay? I can think of all sorts of better ways to occupy the rest of our evening…"  
  
He kisses me again, and for the next few hours, I don't give the matter another thought. 


	3. Rock On

I absently brush a strand of hair away from my face, annoyed with the long red lock. I straighten my black dragon hide jacket, make sure that my black knee high boots are zipped up the entire way, then step forward to confront the club bouncer, smiling confidently.  
  
The Dragon Scale is one of the most popular clubs in the area. Surprisingly enough, it's a hit with both the Muggles and wizards. Of course, nobody is stupid enough to use magic here, so none of the Muggles are suspicious. It's actually nice, getting a chance to interact with them, listen to their music, which is much like the music I regularly listen to, and do things their way. I don't come here that often, mainly because I prefer The Red Balance, a non-Muggle club, but it's a nice change in pace.  
  
I don't recognize this bouncer, he doesn't recognize me, but I don't worry about entrance. I know that I'll get in. After all, why wouldn't I? I fit the unstated requirements perfectly, and we both know it.  
  
I'm right; he nods shortly and waves me through the door with a big grin on his face, his eyes tracking me as I go inside. I guess he likes what he sees.  
  
I knew that all this dragon hide would be worth the heat. So what if I sweat a little… It's nothing compared to watching people sweat for other reasons when I walk by. Who cares that it was virtually impossible to get these stupid boots on over my skintight pants made of the same material? I look good.  
  
As I step into the building, it's like I've changed worlds. Outside is the same old boring place I live everyday. Not as bad as the Muggle world must be, certainly, but it's the same thing, day after day. Tell the goblins what to do, talk to fussy customers, charm my way into getting another raise…  
  
I'm Bill, the charming, polite, interesting young man with the nice smile, lean body, strange earring and ridiculously long hair. The banker, the brother, the son.  
  
Once I'm inside the club, however, I'm in a completely different place, with a completely different life to go with my new setting. I'm the hot guy all in leather, which a closer look reveals to be dragon hide, if you're not a Muggle and can recognize it for just what it is. The man with the long red hair, green eye-shadow, and flirty smile. The one winking at you from the bar, or looking your way from the corner, or coming up to dance with you during the next song. The one jumping impulsively up onto the stage to dance with the live band, or crowd surf in the impromptu mosh pit.  
  
I'm the life of the party, even in a place this wild and crowded. And I love it.  
  
I dance my way over to the bar, stopping occasionally to talk to a person I've seen before. I sit down on a stool, order a Mud Slide, or Pure Chocolate-Alcohol Heaven, as I think of it, and look appraisingly out at the people around me. 


	4. Gentle Love

I can already hear the twins giggling from where I'm standing even though I'm a good three meters away from the door. There's no telling what they're up to this time; with them, it could be anything. And I mean that literally.

I head closer to the door, and as I do so, the laughing gets softer. Now I know for sure that they're up to no good because they're never quiet when they're not planning something. 

I hesitate before going into the room, but only for a few seconds. No matter what they're about to do, I know that I won't be able to stay upset with them for very long… If I'll even want to, that is.

The door swings open by itself just as I get in front of it. Looking inside, I know that whatever it is that's about to happen, I'll definitely like it. The room is dark, lit only from moonlight shining through the windows and the flickering light of several candles placed strategically throughout the room. The air smells like pumpkin, spices, and… grass? Typical twins. 

"Come on in, Lee," George says, his voice quiet but playful.

"What's going on?" I ask, stepping into the room. 

"We're going to play a little game," Fred begins, stepping in front of me. He's grinning, and his eyes are shining with a light brighter than their usual mischievous spark.

"A special game. Just three players," George adds, drawing closer. He waves his wand and whispers something below his breath, and I hear the door lock behind me.

"And what's this game of yours called?" I ask, trying to keep my voice steady and basically succeeding, although I do end up sounding a little huskier than normal. Merlin, they have my knees shaking again…

"Hmm… It doesn't have a name yet…"

"Maybe you can help us come up with something?"

Two pairs of lips brush against my cheeks: George on my left, and Fred on my right. No matter how many times they kiss me like this, I'm always a little surprised that they can be so gentle and quiet. I shouldn't be surprised. After all, I see this side of them more than anyone else does… 

It's just the fact that it's real proof of how they feel about me, and that by itself amazes me daily. 

"I think I can do that," I whisper, smiling. Fred moves to stand behind me, pushing my hair aside and kissing my neck, as George moves to stand in front and softly kisses my lips. "But I'd have to play the game first. I couldn't come up with a name otherwise, now could I?"

"Of course not," they respond together, moving as one towards the bed. We fall onto it together, landing in a warm pile of arms and legs, but the twins move away and kneel over me, smiling. The look on their faces is something of lust and mischief and love, all combined and absolutely stunning to behold. Their hands move downwards and they begin to slowly remove my clothes. I protest that the two of them are still fully dressed, but they remedy that problem soon enough.

All I can think about is how much I love these two young men. About how they make me complete. About how perfect they are.

And later, once we're lying under the covers, cuddling and whispering soft words in each other's ears, I think about the day when I'll finally have enough nerve worked up to let them tell their family about the three of us. They're ready, and I'm working on getting there.


End file.
